The present invention relates to a neural network, and more particularly to a multilayer neural network.
Generally, a multilayer neural network is designed to establish a learned synapse weight for each synapse, to perform an intended function. Thus, the multilayer neural network can perform only one function, which impedes the realization of a recognition system using a multilayer neural network.